Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices find applications in a variety of fields, such as communications, sensing, optics, micro-fluidics, and measurements of material properties. In the field of communications, MEMS Radio Frequency (RF) switches offer several advantages over solid state switches, including a more linear response and a higher quality (Q) factor. Typical MEMS switches require the application of a constant electrostatic or magnetic force in order to maintain the switching assembly in at least one of the desired positions. This results in an inefficient use of power and can be disadvantageous in applications where the conservation of power is desirable, e.g., in mobile wireless phones.
Thus, there remains a need for a reliable bi-stable MEMS RF switch that has the ability to conserve power in any state that it is currently in.